Traverse Town
Traverse Town ' is the first major playable world in ''Kingdom Hearts outside of Destiny Islands. A quaint and calm town, Traverse Town usually features a sky of eternal night when not undergoing a weather change, where stars can be seen clearly. Survivors of the worlds lost to the Heartless appear here after their world has been destroyed....though lately that hasn't always been the case. According to the Secret Ansem Reports, Traverse Town consists of remnants of worlds whose hearts have been stolen by the Heartless, which is why anyone lucky enough to survive the destruction of their world ends up there. Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into three major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Along with serving shelter to those of lost worlds and having a massive population of heartless time to time--Traverse Town is also is great place to shop....oddly. The First District The '''First District is the most peaceful of the three, without the presence of Heartless (with one time exception seen by Sora). The most notable locations include the Accessory shop and Item shop run by Moogles currently, and a Synthesis Workshop also run by Moogles on the top of the Accessory shop. There is a restaurant with magical self-lighting candles to the left of the town entrance most notably called The Cafe which is currently run by Mamori, who lives in an apartment above it. Behind the Cafe there is a noteable wearhouse occupied by Agatha.The is an unoccupied green-doored house nearby it. There is a mailbox also found here, close to the door leading into the Third District which currently serves no purpose. Directly across from the accessory shop is a large set of double-doors which serve as the entrance to the town and leads directly into The Crossroads Field. When there was zombies, the entire district turned into a carnival. The Second District The Second District is occasionally infested with Heartless. Notable locations include the Gizmo Shop (of which a bell on the roof was rung three times by Sora originally in order to reveal the world's Keyhole. Ringing the bell now does nothing.), and the Dalmatian's House, where there are 100 spotted dogs currently live (one was taken as a pet by Lelouch). The there is a fountain near the First District entrance. The Hotel/Inn is on the west side of the district and can be entered through the Lobby. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, Sora's house, and a set of roofs that can be climbed to reach hidden entrance to a balcony in the Third District. The Back Alley (or the Alleyway) is accessible through the Second District; by going through one end to go back to the First District, through the Dalmatians' house, and from the balconies of the hotel should one choose to climb down from there. Going through the drainage grate opposite the crates allows acess to the Secret Waterway, which once served as Squall's secret training ground, as well as a back entrance to the Magician's Study. The Third District The Third District is a plaza also overrun with Heartless, but is the smallest of the three main districts. Notable areas include Roxas' House next to the Second District's door, which when Sora was first here Squall and his crew had previously claimed as the Small House, their headquarters. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicts an image from Disney's 1955 film, Lady and the Tramp. In another corner, a short alley leads to a door with a flame on it that goes to the Mystical House, and in turn the Magician's Study, where Merlin and the Fairy Godmother had previously lived though currently it is completely empty. A giant door to First District can also be found. The Third District has changed it's appearance twice now: Once into a giant pool and the other time into a ballroom. Original Canon Story In Kingdom Hearts : After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town, while Donald and Goofy arrive at the same time. He is awakened by Pluto and ventures out into the town, searching for his friends; humorously, Sora often leaves an area at the same time that Donald and Goofy enter, just barely missing them. Eventually, Sora meets Squall (going under the name Leon), whom he fights. Regardless of the outcome, Sora passes out and finds himself in a hotel where he meets Yuffie and learns about the Keyblade and the Heartless, while next door, Aerith explains the same things to Donald and Goofy. Heartless attack, and Squall runs out to defend the town from them. Before leaving, Squall tells Sora not to worry about the attacking Soldier and Shadow Heartless and to find their leader. As Sora enters the Third District, Donald and Goofy are blown off a balcony above, and land on him. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldier Heartless before being attacked by and defeating the Guard Armor, a large boss heartless. Afterwards, the three become companions and leave to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They return multiple times, Sora reuniting with Riku and sealing the Keyhole, meeting Merlin and the Fairy Godmother, and also when a saved Kairi gives Sora her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories : A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion, as this is where Marluxia teaches Sora how to fight within the castle. Here he meets Squall and the others, but they don't recognize Sora, although they somehow remember his name. This is a recurring problem for the rest of the game. Aerith tells Sora near the end of the visit that she and everyone else may be nothing but a figment in Sora's memory. Category:[[Places]] Category:Places